


Daddy

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: When the term slips through Ava's lips, she didn't think about the reaction that it would have to Paul.





	1. Chapter 1

" what are we doing Emily?" Paul asked as he sat down next to Emily on the floor.

"shes working on her next masterpiece" Ava said with a smile as she watched from the kitchen as Paul looked down at Emily's piece of paper and looked at the drawing that Emily was working on.

"who is this in the drawing?" Paul asked as Emily looked up at him with her blue eyes with a big smile on her face.

"daddy!" Emily said as Paul laughed as kissed her forehead.

"that's very good." Paul said as Ava looked down at the two with a smile on her face.

" she even drew you." Paul pointed out as Emily moved to work on her next piece of paper as Paul took the one that she just finished and got up from the ground to show Ava.

"see..." Paul said as he showed her the picture of the two of them with their costumes on and Emily standing next to them.

"oh, she even drew our guitars, and your giant hair." Ava said with a laugh at the end.

"hey, I think it's impressive." Paul said proudly as he stuck it on the fridge.

"So, do you think it's going to go well, Eric coming over and all?" Ava asked nervously.

"what do you think is going to go wrong? It's Eric." Paul said

"that's exactly the point it's Eric. I mean he might just drop Emily." Ava said as she turned back to the counter and continued working on the dinner that she was preparing for everyone.

"it's not just going to be Eric you know." Paul pointed out.

"yeah I know." Ava said as she stirred a mixture in a bowl that Paul looked at.

"are you making brownies right now?" he asked

"um...yeah. You really think I'm going to be cooking anything when everyone is already over, then you thought wrong mister." Ava said as she poured the batter out of the bowl and onto the pan as Paul quickly swiped his finger in the batter.

"hey! No fingering the batter!" Ava said as she stopped and laughed out loud at what she said.

"ha!" Paul said as he put his finger in his mouth to taste the batter.

"good?" Ava said with a smirk on her face as Paul took his finger back into the now empty bowl.

"how about you try some." Paul said as he wiped his finger on over Ava's lips as she tried to move away from him.

"seriously Paul?" Ava said as Paul laughed as Ava rolled her eyes as she dipped her finger into the bowl and ran her finger on Paul's neck and then proceeded to lick the batter off of it as she felt Paul stop laughing and swallow slowly as he tried to catch his breath as Ava moved away from Paul as she looked up at his face with a smirk.

"did I just make Daddy uncomfortable?" Ava whispered as she looked up at Paul as his eyes visibly darkened.

"what did you just say?" Paul said as Ava stepped up closer to him and whispered in his ear, "daddy..." as she stepped away and bit her lip on purpose as she turned away from Paul quickly as popped the brownie batter into the oven.

"you think you can say something like that and get away with it." Paul said as he quickly spun Ava around and pins her from the waist down against the oven.

"I wasn't expecting to get away with it. What are you going to do with me, I'm such a bad girl, Daddy?" Ava whispers as Paul growls lowly as he leans down to start kissing Ava's neck when a sound interrupted the two.

"hey, hey, hey everybody!" Eric Singer yelled as he opened the front door to the house and follows the sounds of Emily laughing, which led him to the kitchen, as he walked in and saw Paul and Ava awkwardly standing by the oven looking at him.

"I sense sexual tension" Eric says in a sing songly voice as he goes over to Emily to pick her up.

"did I just interrupt your parents Emily? Did I?" Eric said as he looked over at Paul and Ava with a smirk on his face.

"yes, yes you did." Paul said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"blame him, it's always his fault." Ava said as there was a knock at the door.

"let's see who is actually polite and knocks on the front door instead of barging in." Ava said as she went to go open the door, revealing Dakota.

"hey! Am I late? Cause Eric's car is here." Dakota asked as Ava shook her head.

"no, your fine. At least you knocked on the door and waited for me to open it, UNLIKE SOMEONE!" Ava yelled as they both heard Eric's laughter from the kitchen.

"I take it that he walked in on you two?" Dakota said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of." Ava said as Dakota walked into the house.

"you'll have to tell me." Dakota said with a laugh as they both walked into the kitchen as Dakota hugged Paul and kissed Emily, who was in Paul's arms and then hugged Eric.

"where's Ace?" Paul asked Dakota

"he's busy recording, you know how it is. Plus it doesn't help that he has a built in recording studio at the house. You would be surprised at how many times that I have to take him out of there to be a normal human being." Dakota said with a laugh.

"so did you hear that I interrupted Ava and Paul?" Eric asked Dakota with a knowing smile directed at both Paul and Ava.

"yes, and Ava said that she was going to let me know the details but from whatever is left on Paul's neck, I would say you walked into a dozy." Dakota said as Paul immediately put his hand on his neck and wiped the remaining brownie batter off of his neck as he slightly turned red with embarrassment.

"you know what I think it's time for Emily's nap." Paul said as he quickly walked away from the trio, as Dakota and Eric immediately started laughing after Paul left the room.

"you guys suck, just to let you know!" Paul shouted as Ava rolled her eyes.

"I agree with him." Ava said as she turned back towards the oven and pulled the brownies from the oven that were already done.

"if you want any brownies, no more comments about Paul and I's sex life." Ava said with a glare as Eric and Dakota looked at each other.

"one more thing, super surprised that you guys don't have more than just Emily running around cause you guys are like rabbits." Eric said as he high fived Dakota as they smirked back at her.

"ditto." Dakota said with a smirk on her face as Ava glared back at her.

"alright no brownies for you too." Ava said as they both looked at her with shock expressions.

"what?!" Eric replied.

"you talked about our sex life, no brownies." Ava said with a straight face as she put the brownies back into the oven as she turned it off to keep them warm as Paul walked back into the kitchen.

"that means more brownies for us." Paul said with a laugh as he high fived Ava.

"that's because they can't help themselves from talking about us having sex." Ava said as Paul laughed.

"and you guys think we have a problem when you're the ones that are always so focused on that aspect of our lives." Paul replied with a raised eyebrow at the two of them.

2 HOURS LATER...

"oh thank god we got that dinner done!" Paul said as he turned away from the front door after Dakota and Eric both left in their respective vehicles.

"yeah no kidding, talk about awkward." Ava said as she started cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"here, let me help." Paul said as he stood next to her and helped dry the dishes as she washed them.

"so, where were we..." Ava said as she moved to pin Paul against the oven as she smirked up at him.

"I think you were a very bad girl." Paul said as he quickly flicked water at Ava, making her flinch as she moved away and unpinned Paul as she moved to flick water at him as they both laughed.

"well now daddy, am I more of a bad girl then before?" Ava asked seductively as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"yes you are a very bad girl, who needs to be punished." Paul said as he grabbed Ava by the waist.

"well you're going to have to catch me!" Ava yelled as she quickly wriggled out of Paul's grasp and ran upstairs as she heard Paul start to run after her.

"daddy's going to get you" Paul said lowly when he reached the second story of the house as he started to walk slowly down the hall as Ava laughed when Paul opened the door to their bedroom to find her laying across it only wearing one of his shirts as he smirked at her.

"you found me daddy." Ava said as Paul closed the door to their bedroom and smirked back at her.

"of course I did." Paul said as he licked his lips as he started to walk towards the bed as he started to take off his shirt as Ava purred at the sight as Paul crawled onto the bed to lay ontop of her.

"I'll always find you." Paul said as held Ava's hands in his as he kissed her.

"of course you will, daddy." Ava said with a laugh as Paul growled as he started to kiss her neck.

"let's hope that Eric doesn't learn about this, or else we won't hear the end of it." Paul said with a groan as Ava started licking his neck like she did previously as Paul's groan turned into a moan.


	2. Chapter 2

"holy crap!" Paul said as he moved from on top of Ava to lay next to her as she moved onto her side.

"holy crap indeed." Ava said with a smirk on her face as she moved to cuddle next to Paul as he moved the blankets to cover Ava's shoulders as he kissed her.

"I can now say that morning sex has to be the best." Paul said as Ava hummed in response as she moved her hands along his chest as Paul sighed contently as he pulled Ava closer.

"would it be bad of me to fall back asleep?" Paul asked as he yawned

"not at all...daddy worked very hard." Ava said as Paul growled instantly at her response as he moved his hand to pinch Ava's ass as she reflexively moved to be on top of him as he raised an eyebrow at her as she smirked down at him.

"unless, you wanna go again?" Ava asked as she watched as Paul's eyes darkened.

"trust me, we would be more than happy to go again with our mate." Alpha Paul replied as he moved to sit up while Ava was still straddling his waist as he started kissing Ava's neck as she felt him visible stiffen.

"what?" Ava said as he quickly moved Ava off of him and jumped out of bed and grabbed his pajama bottoms that were discarded on the floor and tossed Ava her pajamas.

"what? What is it?" Ava said as she started putting on her tank top and pajama pants.

"the cub has woken up." Alpha Paul says gruffly as the door opens as Emily runs in and jumps on the bed and into Ava's arms as she looks at Paul with a shocked expression on her face.

"thank god for your hearing, or else she would've seen us in a very awkward state." Ava thought as she saw that Alpha Paul had indeed decided to stay put and smiled at her mental thought.

"that's because someone else was preoccupied with something else." Alpha Paul thought as Ava smiled as him as he went to lay down next to Ava and Emily on the bed.

"mommy! Mommy!" Emily shouted as Ava was taken out of her thoughts and looked down at the child that was in her arms.

"what?" Ava asked with a smile on her face.

"can daddy make us breakfast?" Emily asked as she looked over at Paul with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know, does daddy want to?" Ava asked with a glint in her eyes as she looked over at Paul with a knowing smile as she said the word that obviously had even an effect on Alpha Paul as shuddered.

"daddy are you cold?" Emily asked as Ava giggled to herself, because of course Emily wouldn't have missed that.

Alpha Paul cleared his throat and looked at his daughter and thought up an explanation within a second.

"yes I am, why don't you come here and warm me up." He replied as he held out his arms as Emily moved from Ava's embrace to Paul's as he held her close as Emily giggled.

"well I'm surprised that you would stick around?" Ava thought as she heard

"of course I would stay, Paul is tired and I want to spend more time with the two of you, I never get a chance to." Alpha Paul replied as she looked up at him and saw a smile on his face.

"you really thought I was only about the sex?" he asked as he raised a brow at Ava.

"how about we go start making breakfast?" Paul asked Emily as she nodded her head in response.

"what about mommy?" Emily asked as Alpha Paul looked at Ava and said.

"I think we need to let mommy go back to sleep, she didn't sleep much last night." Paul said as he smirked at Ava quickly before hopping out of bed as he held Emily's little hand in his as they both left the bedroom and closed the door.

"holy crap, that man is going to be the death of me one of these days." Ava said to herself as she heard

"oh, trust me tonight I'll get my time with you." Alpha Paul thought as Ava moaned at the thought as she buried her face in the pillow before getting out of the bed and stripping the bed of its sheets and putting new ones on before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"mommy! Mommy! Breakfast is ready!" Emily shouted as she ran into the bedroom to get Ava.

"ok, ok..." Ava said with a laugh as she still has a towel wrapped around her hair as Emily proceeded to practically drag Ava downstairs.

"did you have a nice shower?" Paul asked as he served up three plates as he looked up at Ava with dark eyes.

"your still here?" Ava thought as she saw him smile in response.

"when is Aunt Luna coming over?" Emily asked as Paul put Emily's plate on the table and lifted her into her chair.

"well, see as it's 9am, pretty soon, since she loves your daddy's cooking." Ava said as her and Paul both laughed as the doorbell rung.

"I'll get that.." Paul said as he walked past Ava and took her hair out of the towel and kissed her neck before going to the door and opening it.

"hello Luna." Paul said as Luna gave him as odd look.

"he serious let his guard down enough for you to be around during the daytime, around Emily?" Luna said as she glared at him momentarily.

"whatever as long as you don't do it around her, we're good. I'm hear cause I saw a vision about this morning's breakfast and I had to come over. It smells delicious!" Luna said as she passed him and went straight towards the kitchen.

"Aunt Luna!" Emily shouted as she held out her arms for Luna to hug her.

"hi, Emily!" Luna said back as she hugged her niece.

"so, when is this award thing?" Luna asked as she moved to start piling up her plate with the remainder of the breakfast.

"I think we have to be there at around 2 or 3 for the red carpet." Ava said as Luna sat down next to her.

"you never showed me your dress, you need to show it to me before you leave." Luna said with a smile as Alpha Paul glared at her slightly.

"what you don't want to see the tux?" Paul asked with a slight pout.

"all tuxedos are the same." Luna said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"but you've never seen me in a tux, I'm stunning." Paul said as Luna laughed

"Ava, I think you are together with a child not a man." Luna said as Ava laughed.

"but I will take a picture of you both with Emily." Luna said with a smile as Emily smiled.

"can I dress up too?" Emily asked as Ava shrugged her shoulders

"I don't see why not." Ava said with a smile

"yeah!" Emily shouted as she got up from her chair and ran to her room.

"I guess I'll go help her pick out an outfit." Luna said with a laugh as she followed in the direction that Emily ran in.

"so, I have something that I'm going to be wearing tonight, since it looks like I'll be here for awhile." Alpha Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"you really went at it last night from the thoughts I'm seeing in my head." Alpha Paul added with a smirk on his face as Ava rolled her eyes.

"that's not my fault, your irresistible, and insatiable." Ava said with a smirk on her face as he nodded.

"we are mates, so that is understandable, I'm just surprised you two didn't wake the cub." Alpha Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"or are you just loud when you're with me?" he asked

"ok, uncomfortable territory, we need to get off the subject of sex or Luna and Emily are going to be walking in on a very awkward situation." Ava said as she shook her head.

"fine but once we go to this award ceremony, you won't be able to get away from me." Alpha Paul replied as Ava smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it daddy." She replied in a husky voice as she stood up and took both of their plates to the sink as she kissed the side of his face.

1 HOUR LATER...

"ok, we're done!" Luna said as Ava and Paul stood outside of Emily's room wearing their formal clothing.

"ok, here she is." Luna said as Emily came out of the room after Luna wearing a little white dress with polka dots on them.

"oh Emily you're so adorable!" Ava said as she took Emily in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"wow! You guys really do look great!" Luna said as she looked both Paul and Ava up and down, with Ava wearing a long black backless gown.

"ok, we have to take a picture before we have to leave." Ava said as they posed in front of the beige wall as Luna snapped a picture of them.

"ok, we have to get going." Paul said as he looked at his watch as he kissed Emily and hugged Luna, as Ava did the same as they went to leave the house.

5 MINUTES LATER...

"So you said you were going to wear something special, and yet I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Ava said as she looked at Paul who was driving them to the awards ceremony.

"oh I'm not telling you until we get there." Alpha Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"fine then I won't tell you what I did." Ava said as she smirked right back at him.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"so...can you tell me now?" Ava said as Paul went to open the door.

"hold on." Paul said with a smile on his face as he opened his door and went over to open Ava's door as he gave her his hand to help her out of the convertible as he handed someone his keys to park the car.

"ok, now can you tell me?" Ava said excitedly, even surprising herself.

"I'm wearing what you got me, well what you got Paul for Christmas." Alpha Paul said as he turned towards her as he lifted his tux and pulled down the waist of the pants to reveal to her the thong that she got him for Christmas, as Ava started practically purring.

"I knew you would like it." Alpha Paul said he moved his tux back into place as Ava whispered in his ear,

"well you're in for a hell of a surprise, because I'm going commando." She said as she saw him look down at her as he growled lowly in his throat, just low enough for her to hear.

"I don't think we are even going to make it to the afterparty at this rate." He replied as he cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Ava's waist.

"well I certainly hope not." Ava whispered as she heard Paul cough at that as she smirked to herself.

"it's very nice for my ego that I know that I have this effect on you." Ava replied as she wrapped her arm across Paul's back as they started walking down the red carpet as the lights and cameras flashed in their direction.

4 HOURS LATER...

"thank god that awards ceremony is over, I mean it was good but frankly I don't see how anyone that isn't nominated comes, because where is the fun in that." Ava said as Paul led them both into the afterparty as they spotted Dakota and Eric talking.

"hey guys! How's it going?" Dakota asked as she passed them drinks.

"wow your quick with the drinks. Was it really that bad?" Ava said with a laugh as she saw that Eric was smirking at the two of them.

"oh I don't know daddy was it bad?" Eric asked Paul as his eyes went wide as Ava started turning red.

"what did you say?" Paul asked hoping that he misheard Eric.

"Oh you heard right, Daddy. Dakota told me everything." Eric said as Dakota laughed as they began to imitate Paul and Ava.

"Oh daddy, I've been such a bad girl, what are you going to do to me?" Dakota asked

"I think you need a spanking." Eric said as they both laughed as they saw the expressions on Paul and Ava's faces.

"how the hell do they know?" Paul asked as Ava shook her head.

"I have no idea." Ava said as Dakota laughed.

"you talk in your sleep." Dakota said as she smirked at Ava.

"I hate you both." Paul said in a subdued tone as he started walking away as Ava went to go follow him.

"hey don't worry about what they think." Ava said as she caught up to Paul.

"that's not what I was doing." Paul said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Ava as she noticed that they were no where near anyone.

"are you being spontaneous right now." Ava said elbowing Paul.

"he's had this planned ever since you two got invitations for this." Alpha Paul replied as he led her out of the afterparty.

"where are you taking me?" Ava asked as he just smiled.

"it's a surprise." He said as they walked a block and went into a hotel room.

"oh you got us a hotel room for tonight?" Ava asked rethorically.

"he did actually." Alpha Paul pointed out as they checked in and went to their room.

5 MINUTES LATER...

"he got the suite!" Ava said as Alpha Paul laughed as he picked her up bridal style as he kissed her.

"only the best for our mate." He replied as he opened the door, revealing the suite that was covered in rose petals.

"plus he knew that Luna was going to babysit so we could have a night to ourselves." He explained as he put her down and unzipped Ava's dress before she could even react.

"well your impatient." Ava said as he started kissing down her back.

"would you blame me, we've been teasing each other all day." He said as he pulled the remaining part of the dress that was still on Ava off and then unclasped Ava's strapless bra as it fell to join the dress.

"I think that this is the best part of the night." Alpha Paul said appreciatively as he looked Ava up and down.

"you would say that since your still dressed Ava said as she laughed as she started unbuttoning Paul's tuxedo and then dropped to her knees as she proceeded to unzip his pants with her teeth as he looked down at her with dark eyes as he growled.

"I've been a very bad girl daddy, what are you going to do to me." Ava said as she moved her hand over paul's thong as he moaned.

"so many things, you have no idea" he replied huskily as she quickly got up and kissed his neck.

"you're going to have to catch me first daddy." Ava said as she lightly bit his neck as she ran off into the direction of the bed as Paul quickly started to take off his tux in lightning speed as they both laughed as they felt into the bed together.


End file.
